parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goldiehontas
Cast *Pocahontas - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *John Smith - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) *Governor Ratcliffe - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Meeko - Top Cat *Flit - Huckleberry Hound *Percy - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Chief Powhatan - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Grandmother Willow - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Nakoma - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Kocoum - Aladdin *Kekata - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Thomas - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Wiggins - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Ben and Lon - Quick Draw McGraw and Snagglepuss Scenes *Goldiehontas Part 1 - "The Virginia Company" *Goldiehontas Part 2 - The Storm *Goldiehontas Part 3 - Main Title/"Steady as the Beating Drum" *Goldiehontas Part 4 - Goldie's Appearance/Merlin Talks About Aladdin *Goldiehontas Part 5 - "Steady as the Beating Drum" (Reprise)/"Just Around the Riverbend" *Goldiehontas Part 6 - Goldie Went to See Widow Tweed/"Listen With Your Heart" *Goldiehontas Part 7 - Arrived in Virginia/Beanstalk Jack Meets Top Cat and Huckleberry Hound *Goldiehontas Part 8 - The Indians Know About the Visitors/Captain Hook Call the New Land Jamestown *Goldiehontas Part 9 - "Mine, Mine, Mine" *Goldiehontas Part 10 - Beanstalk Jack Meets Goldie *Goldiehontas Part 11 - The Indians Attack *Goldiehontas Part 12 - Unusual Words *Goldiehontas Part 13 - "Colors of the Wind" *Goldiehontas Part 14 - Back at Camp *Goldiehontas Part 15 - Beanstalk Jack Sees Goldie Again *Goldiehontas Part 16 - Beanstalk Jack Meets Widow Tweed *Goldiehontas Part 17 - The Warriors Are Here/Beanstalk Jack Argued with Captain Hook *Goldiehontas Part 18 - Goldie Runs Into the Woods/Miles Followed Beanstalk Jack *Goldiehontas Part 19 - Red Gets Help/Top Cat and Tramp's Fight/Widow Tweed Shows Everyone the Ripples *Goldiehontas Part 20 - Goldie and Beanstalk Jack's Kiss/Aladdin Tries to Kill Beanstalk Jack *Goldiehontas Part 21 - "If I Never Knew You" *Goldiehontas Part 22 - "Savages"/Goldie Remembered Her Dream *Goldiehontas Part 23 - "Savages" (Reprise)/Merlin Listen with his Heart/Captian Hook Shots Beanstalk Jack *Goldiehontas Part 24 - 'I'll Always Be With You' *Goldiehontas Part 25 - End Credits Movie Used *Pocahontas (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used *Goldie & Bear *Peter Pan *Return to Never Land *Top Cat *The Huckleberry Hound Show *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *The Sword in the Stone *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin (TV Series) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Pinocchio *Miles from Tomorrowland *The Quick Draw McGraw Show *The Yogi Bear Show Gallery Goldie Locks.jpg|Goldie Locks as Pocahontas Jack (g and b).png|Beanstalk Jack as John Smith Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook as Governor Ratcliffe Top Cat.png|Top Cat as Meeko Huckleberry Hound-0.jpg|Huckleberry Hound as Flit Tramp in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Tramp as Percy Merlin.jpg|Merlin as Chief Powhattan Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-643.jpg|Widow Tweed as Grandmother Willow Little Red Riding Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Nakoma Aladdin076.jpg|Aladdin as Kocoum Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Geppetto as Kekata Miles Callisto.jpg|Miles Callisto as Thomas Sti.jpg|Mr. Smee as Wiggins Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as Ben Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Lon Category:Pocahontas Movies Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movies-Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoof Category:Disney Spoofs